Абдул Гаффар-хан
| Место смерти = Пешавар, Пакистан | Гражданство = | Образование = | Вероисповедание = | Партия = | Основные идеи = ненасильственное сопротивление колонизаторам | Род деятельности = | Награды = | Сайт = }} Хан Абдул Гаффар, Бадшах Хан, Бача Хан (пушту/урду: فخر افغان خان عبد الغفار خان/خان عبدالغفار خان) (род. ок. 1890, Хаштнагар, Утманзай, Пешавар, Северо-западная приграничная провинция, Британская Индия — 20 января 1988, Пешавар, Пакистан) — политический и духовный лидер пуштунов, соратник и последователь Махатмы Ганди, призывавший к ненасильственному сопротивлению британским колонизаторам.An American Witness to India’s Partition by Phillips Talbot Year (2007) Sage Publications ISBN: 9780761936183 Биография Родился недалеко от Пешавара в семье вождя племени мухаммадзаев. Отказавшись от службы в Британской армии и от учебы в Англии, решил посвятить себя борьбе с британским господством, действуя ненасильственными методами. Странствовал по приграничным с Афганистаном районам, проповедуя труд, самопожертвование и прощение, призывал к отказу от сотрудничества с британскими властями, открывал школы для крестьянских детей. За свою подвижнеческую деятельность получил прозвище «Бадшах-хан» (хан ханов). В ходе своей деятельности наладил тесные отношения с Махатмой Ганди. Неоднократно арестовывался британскими властями.http://www.centrasia.ru/newsA.php4?st=1021356900 В 1926 году возглавил новую массовую организацию «Пахтун Джирга» («Пуштунская Лига»). В 1929 году, объединив 100 тысяч человек, одетых в униформу (красные рубашки) и названных «Худаи хидматгаран» (Божьи дети), создал профессиональную ненасильственную армию. Соблюдая военную дисциплину, эти люди отказались от насилия и посвятили себя образованию, помощи нищим и духовному пробуждению крестьян. В обращении к своим соратникам он говорил: Я собираюсь дать Вам такое оружие, которому полиция и армия не будут в состоянии противостоять. Это — оружие Пророка, но Вы не знаете об этом. Это оружие — терпение и справедливость.http://www.forusa.org/fellowship/sept-oct-04/abu-nimer.html Был твёрдым сторонником единства Индии. Живя после раскола страны в Пакистане, он сохранял свою позицию, несмотря на неоднократные аресты со стороны местных властей. В 1962 году организацией «Международная амнистия» был назван «Заключённым года». В 1969 году была издана его книга «Моя жизнь и борьба: Автобиография Бадшах-хана». В 1985 году был выдвинут кандидатом на получение Нобелевской премии мира. В 1987 году стал первым неиндийцем, удостоенным ордена Бхарат Ратна — высшей гражданской награды Индийской республики.http://www.vokrugsveta.ru/chronograph/2151 Умер, находясь под домашним арестом. Согласно оставленному им завещанию, был похоронен близ Джелалабада. Церемония погребения, собравшая тысячи людей, сопровождалась прекращением огня со стороны советских и афганских войск. Для прощания с Гаффар-ханом в Пакистан, впервые за тридцать лет, приехал индийский премьер-министр, которым в то время был Раджив Ганди. Примечания Литература * Ник Мегоран. Биография афганского героя служит наставлением для современного читателя * В. В. Адаменко. Хан Абдул Гаффар-хан * * * Khan Abdul Ghaffar Khan (1969). My life and struggle: Autobiography of Badshah Khan (as narrated to K.B. Narang). Translated by Helen Bouman. Hind Pocket Books, New Delhi. * Rajmohan Gandhi (2004). Ghaffar Khan: non-violent Badshah of the Pakhtuns. Viking, New Delhi. ISBN 0-670-05765-7. * Eknath Easwaran (1999). Non-violent soldier of Islam: Ghaffar Khan: a man to match his mountains. Nilgiri Press, Tomales, CA. ISBN 1-888314-00-1 * Khan Abdul Ghaffar Khan: A True Servant of Humanity by Girdhari Lal Puri pp 188—190. * Mukulika Banerjee (2000). Pathan Unarmed: Opposition & Memory in the North West Frontier. School of American Research Press. ISBN 0-933452-68-3 * Pilgrimage for Peace: Gandhi and Frontier Gandhi Among N.W.F. Pathans, Pyarelal, Ahmedabad, Navajivan Publishing House, 1950. * Tah Da Qam Da Zrah Da Raza, Abdul Ghaffar Khan, Mardan NWFP Ulasi Adabi Tolanah, 1990. * Thrown to the Wolves: Abdul Ghaffar, Pyarelal, Calcutta, Eastlight Book House, 1966. Ссылки * http://lib.ru/MEMUARY/SHEBARSHIN/rukamoskwy.txt_Piece40.11 * http://www.mkgandhi.org/associates/gafarkhan.htm * bachakhan.com (website dedicated to Bacha Khan * Bacha Khan: The grandest Pakhtoon Hero (biography at afghanan.net) * Badshah Khan (biography at mkgandhi.org) * Ghani Khan (Poet and son of Ghaffar Khan); Interview, film, and sound recordings * Interview with Ghaffar Khan * Pervez Khan: Remembering Baacha Khan: memory of his courage to stay for ever * Rajmohan Gandhi: Mohandas Gandhi, Abdul Ghaffar Khan, and the Middle-East today * Rajmohan Gandhi: Badshah Khan and our times * Khan’s triumph of will * Baacha Khan Trust Фотографии * Colombia University pictures * Biography * Amitabh Pal: A pacifist uncovered * Robert C. Johansen: People power: non-violent political action in Muslim, Buddhist, and Hindu traditions Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Родившиеся в 1890 году Категория:Умершие в 1988 году Категория:Умершие 20 января Категория:Лидеры национально-освободительных движений Категория:Политики Индии Категория:Политики Пакистана Категория:Пацифисты Категория:Революционеры Пакистана Категория:Революционеры Индии Категория:Правозащитники Категория:Википедия:Статьи о персоналиях без портретов